Overcoming the Pain of the Past
by Butterfly553
Summary: Everyone has something in their past they wish they could forget, but forgetting is not what needs to be done. Sierra figures that out and with the help of her favorite sister and their new friends, will she be able to overcome her painful past. Or will the past repeat itself?
1. Prologue

I don't own Inuyasha.

Sierra is my own character.

My second attempt at a fanfiction.

Prologue

When Sierra was born, her parents could feel that she was going to be a powerful miko-youkai (priestess-demon). Her parents wanted her to have a normal human life so they decided to seal away her demon powers, leaving her with only priestess powers. She was sent to life with humans, in hope she would truly have a normal human life.

At the age of 5, the seal broke. She/her beast went on a murderous –rage induced- rampage. She killed everyone she once knew and kept killing anyone in sight. After one week of murdering, a man came to her town to help stop her. The man was Kieto Higurashi, a well-known and powerful priest. He heard about the enraged young miko-youkai and decided to try to help. He was able to calm her enough to get a bracelet onto her wrist. It calmed her beast and locked it up, until it was needed, instead of sealing it away. Both Sierra and her beast were so happy that the man didn't seal her power but she was sad because she now had no family and nowhere to go.

Kieto decided to take her home with him. His own daughters were 4, and also had priestess powers. Plus, he figured since it was his power that calmed her, then he should be the one to take care of her now and help her through life, as his daughter. Kagome, the younger of Kieto's twins, accepted Sierra and was thrilled but Kieto's wife, Mai and the older twin, Kikyou were not. They were not happy to have another girl in the family that could take Kieto's attention away from them; however Mai told her husband that she would tolerate the young miko-youkai and maybe one day call her, her daughter.

12 years past and during that time, a lot happened. Mai and Kieto had a son; Sota. The twins got training for their priestess powers and were both powerful. Sierra got training for her demonic and priestess powers and was now more powerful than the twins and Kieto. She no longer needed to wear the bracelet Kieto had given her has a child, but wore it anyway. She was afraid of herself and even though the bracelet couldn't stop her if she went into a rage again, it would help remind her of what she once did. So she wore it to help remind her of her past mistake; to keep her anger in check, but also torture herself. She wasn't able to forgive herself so she hated herself deep down inside her. No one knew about her hate because she was good at hiding her feelings from them when she wanted to.

The family was at a peaceful and happy place in their lives, until Kieto was murdered. After his death, Mai could no longer afford to live in that town, so she had to move into the town she lived in as a child. They paced up everything and everyone, and left for a town called Shikon. The girls, Kagome, Kikyou and Sierra were now sophomores in Shikon High; despite Sierra being one age older, she had decided to be in the same grade as her sisters. Shikon High was a high school where the students stayed on campus in dorms until the weekend. It was a boarding school type of school.

The girls were excited for their first day of school. Though as prepared and excited they were, nothing could have prepared them for how their lives were going to change. They had no idea how many problems they were about to face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday Morning

"Come on girls! You're going to be late!"

I sighed. Mom was up to her early morning yelling again, just like every other morning before school. I was used to it, but it was still very annoying to my sensitive demon ears.

"Mom, we won't be late. Remember, Sierra is driving us and you know how she drives." Kagome called down the stairs as she ran by them. She was rushing and throwing things into her yellow bag. While Kagome was frantic, Kikyou was the total opposite. She was in the bathroom painting her face with makeup. She was so calm and relaxed; just like she didn't care about anything, which she didn't. I on the other hand was a mix of both girls. I was calm on the outside and freaking out on the inside.

Finally, us three girls were ready. We stood in front of our mother, letting her approve of how we look. Kagome was dressed in a knee-length sundress. It was white with red lilies on it. She had on white and red sneakers. Mom nodded her approval at her clothes. She moved onto the next teenager. Kikyou was wearing a thigh high skin tight dress that showed a lot of cleavage. The dress was black and red leather. Her shoes were also black and red. Mom just sighed at Kikyou but still nodded her head. She knew Kikyou wouldn't change even if she was told to, so mom just moved along with her judging. Last to get judged was me. I had on a tank top, blue jeans and black and white sneakers. I had a white and blue plaid/checkered jacket over my tank top. Mom smiled at me and nodded her head.

While our clothes were different, our hair was not. The twins' black hair was down. The only difference was that Kikyou had straight hair and Kagome's was slightly wavy. My silver with red streaks was also slightly wavy and down. It was the way we normally had our hair.

"Well girls, you are ready. Do you have everything for the week?" Mom asked as she finished her inspection of us.

"Yeah, the rest of our stuff is already in my car." I replied rather happily. I loved saying "my car". I had got it for my 17th birthday from Kieto, my dad. I loved that car almost more than anything. It was a 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner. It is black and red; the whole car is black with 2 thick red stripes going from the hood to the trunk over the top of the car.

"Well, I guess you girls should get going then." Mom looked like she was going to cry. I, to miss the waterworks, ran outside after hugging her and saying bye. Thankfully, no one objected to me running out the door so I slid into my car in peace. I tossed my brown bag onto the floor of the passenger seat where I always kept it. I put the key into the ignition and smiled when my car roared to life. For an old car it still ran decently. It sometimes stalled out, but it only happened when it didn't warm up enough.

As I waited for my sisters, I messed with the radio. I was trying to find the perfect song for this morning. Too bad it was 7am and no good songs came on until later. I sighed, giving up with the search and clicked off the radio. _'What's taking them so long?'_ I thought to myself. I have never been known for my patients. I was about to get out of the car when the twins finally came out of the house. To my displeasure, they were carrying a few more bags with them. _'Great, more stuff for my car to carry.'_ I sighed to myself as I watched the twins bring the stuff to my car.

"We had to pack a few extra things." Kagome told me as she put the bags in the backseat leaving only a little space for Kikyou to sit. I nodded my head and watched Kagome get into the passenger seat, next to me. I always refused to let Kikyou sit next to me for a very simple reason; she and I could not stand to be near each other without fighting or saying inappropriate and offensive things. In the backseat, it gave her and I a little more distance from each other.

"We ready now?" I dared to ask, scared they were going to say no and shove more into the car.

"Yup! Let's get going!" Kagome said happily, a little too happily for this early in the morning. If I didn't know my sister so well I would have guessed she was a drug addict or an energy drink addict, well really the same thing in my opinion.

I smiled at Kagome, clearly thankful. My right hand went to the shifter and my right foot went to the brake pedal. I put the car in drive and took off down the driveway. My car bounced when it dropped off the few inches to the pavement from the driveway.

We were on our way going 10 mph over the speed limit. _'I have to make sure we get to school on time.'_ I told myself. Really, I never went the speed limit. I didn't like going slow at all. Plus I had this need to break the rules. That might have come from Kieto; he was a rule breaker as well. I smiled as I drove, remembering Kieto and I breaking house rules and driving Mai mad; with anger and insanity.

Thanks to my speeding we made it 20 minutes early. Just enough time to meet some people before we have to go to the principal's office for our schedules. Kikyou was first to get out of the car once I parked it. Kagome got out next and I got out last. I had to admit I was nervous. I had only been around demons a few times and I could feel mostly all the people here had some demon in them. It frightened me on a small level. I was curious though, would I meet another miko-youkai here or was I the only one.

By the time I came out of my daze, Kagome was next to me. She was hiding. A lot of people were staring as they past us and went into the school. _'Oh no, so many people. I hate having this many people stare.'_ I said to myself. I looked at Kagome, and I would have to say she agreed. Oddly enough, even dressed as she was, Kikyou was showing signs of nervousness. _'Oh god, a female is walking over to us!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Hey. I'm Kagura." The black haired, red eyed girl said to the three of us. She was standing in front of my car, paying it more attention than us.

"Hi! I'm Kikyou and those losers are Kagome and Sierra. Kagome is my twin." Kikyou said happily.

"Cool! So, who's car is this?"

"Mine." I responded, feeling proud.

"It's awesome. My brother and his friends could be jealous if he saw it. They love classic cars and muscle cars."

"Sierra is in love with the car. She might marry it." Kikyou snorted; upset the attention was taken off of her.

"Well, at least I'll have something to marry, unlike you." I retorted. Kikyou opened her mouth again but shut it as soon as Kagura started laughing.

"I'm going to get my brother and his friends, I'll be right back. Stay here!" With that Kagura ran off.

"Well, at least this might mean the people here are nice." Kagome said hopefully from my side. I looked at her and laughed. She always had to be the bright one; the one who made everything good.

Feeling weird, just standing next to my car, I decided to go to the front of my car and sit/lean on it. Kagome and Kikyou followed me; Kagome on my left and Kikyou on my right. We stayed that way, in silence waiting for Kagura to come back. Thankfully, we didn't have to wait for long. She came back 5 minutes later with three people following her. Two boys had silver hair and golden eyes. One was a half-demon. The other boy, who was also a half-demon, had black hair with red eyes, most likely Kagura's brother.

"So, this is my brother, Naraku." Kagura started, motioning to the black haired half-demon. "This is Inuyasha." She motioned to the silver haired half demon. "And this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother." She said blushing and motioning to the only demon.

"Hello." The three boys said in unison.

"Hey." Us three girls responded in unison.

"You are a miko-youkai?" Naraku asked looking at me.

"Yes, I am." I responded. I wonder if my eyes gave it away. The left eye was purple while the other was golden, like the silver haired boys. As if he could read my mind, he spoke again.

"Your eyes and hair show you are different while your smell and power make what you are known."

"Oh, I never knew that." I mumbled to myself.

"So cutie, what type of demon are you?" Kikyou asked seductively as she got close to Sesshomaru. I instantly wrapped my right arm around her waist and pulled her back to the car and then let her go. I was able to feel the power he had, and he was certainly not the demon to try to fuck with, literally.

"A powerful one who most likely won't want a whore to be all over him." I growled when Kikyou opened her mouth to yell at me for pulling her back. She always had a habit of touching people first, than thinking about the consequences so I had to keep her out of trouble.

"Bitch, you are just jealous. You know all the guys want me. Hell, if you were a guy you'd probably want me as well." Kikyou said as she ran her hands over her fake and bigger than average boobs and shook them to try to prove her point.

"I'd want my car sexually before I'd ever want you and I know for sure if you do that again, I might want to kill myself." I responded trying to not gag. I found her quite disturbing. Kikyou gasped and turned around to face the right side of the car. Her purse was sitting by the windshield wipers and I knew that's exactly what she was going for.

"I'm telling mom!" Kikyou screeched as she reached for her purse.

"Go ahead. She'll love to hear about her favorite daughter throwing herself at a demon she just met."

"Ugh! I hate you!" Kikyou stomped her feet in ager. Her childish temper tantrum resulted in her heels breaking. She screamed as she fell to the ground, hoping someone would catch her. I just stared, trying to not laugh. It seemed everyone else, but Sesshomaru was trying to not laugh too. Though he didn't show any emotion, I could see the amusement in his eyes. The only person who went to the crying girl on the floor was Inuyasha.

"Come one, we have to go get our schedules." Kagome said to me, getting tired of her sister's attention-seeking actions. I nodded my head and picked up my bag from the car. I looked at Kikyou and realized that she wasn't going to get up anytime soon, so I just turned away, hoping that boy wasn't going to rape her…or her rape that boy. "Once you are done with…that, Kikyou you need to get your schedule as well." Kagome said after she too realized that she wasn't going to be moving.

She looked up at Kagome and I and noticed we were about to leave her with strangers.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Kikyou said in a panicked voice. She hurriedly put on sneakers that she had packed and ran to Kagome's side. Kagome smiled at her sister and then started walking across the parking lot. The admin building was on the other side, and that's where the principal told us to get our schedules. Kikyou followed right at her sister's side while I started walking behind them

"By the way," a voice behind me said. I turned around to see Sesshomaru. "I like your car. It's nice meeting a girl with a love for classic muscle cars."

"I agree. It's rare for a girl to be into cars so it's pretty cool that you are." Naraku said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at the boys. I turned around and began walking towards my sisters who were already at the building waiting for me.

"Hurry up bitch!" Kikyou yelled to piss me off. She hated seeing me smile for some reason.

"I'm going to kill her one day…" I mumbled under my breath. Only the demons/half-demons could hear it, I knew for sure because I heard someone snicker from behind me. I sighed and hurried to the building where my sisters were. Before walking in, I took a last look at my car and the people we just met, but I only saw my car. The people were already gone, with no sign they had even been there. _'Damn fast moving demons.' _I grumbled in my head. I shook my head and walked into the building following the twins. _'Such a strange start to the day.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turn for the Weirder

Kagome, Kikyou and I got our schedules and found out we all had the same classes. Kagome and I were excited about it, but Kikyou was not. It seemed like she wanted to be away from us; well away from me.

"So, what's our first class?" I asked Kagome as we left the principal's office.

"We have chemistry." Kagome replied happily. She loved chemistry, well any science.

"Lovely…" I mumbled. I on the other hand, hated chemistry and all other science. Kagome gave me a sympathetic smile and then turned away. We now had to go to our dorms to unpack our stuff. After that, we had to go to class. We had about an hour before class started.

Thankfully, it was the start of the school year so we wouldn't have to cause any issues by coming in after school already started. It would have drawn more attention to us, and I hate attention. I get enough because of what I am and how I look so I don't need any more attention than that.

Once we got into my car I drove us to the dorms. We all had different rooms with different roommates. I was a little apprehensive about it, but hoped I didn't have to room with someone I'd want to kill. Hell, I was throwing a party in my head just because I didn't have to room with Kikyou, now I hoped it wasn't going to be someone like her.

My sisters and I said our good-byes as we carried our stuff to our rooms. Kagome's was on the first floor, Kikyou's was on the second floor and mine was on the second floor. I mentally laughed at Kikyou. She had more stuff than Kagome and I and she had to carry it all up to the third floor without any help.

When I got to my room, I took a deep breath before opening the door. I reached for the door knob and realized that I knew the scent of the person in the room. As I opened the door, I smiled.

"Hey Sierra!" Kagura called happily from one of the closets in the room. She was paused in her unpacking to look at the door to see who was walking in.

"Hi." I responded walking into the room.

"I already picked my side if that's okay."

"That's fine with me." I said going to the right side of the room. Kagura had chosen the left side of the room. I put my bag on the bed and sat next to it.

"It's cool we are roommates." Kagura said coming out of her closet.

"I agree. I'm also thankful you are someone I've already met. I was worried I'd be paired with someone insane or something but you so far seem sane enough." I joked with a smile on my face. It was out of character for me to joke and smile like this, but this was a new school so I figured why not change some minor things about myself.

"Thanks, you seem sane enough too." Kagura joked back laughing. I smiled at her, happy she didn't say my attempt at a joke sucked.

"So, Kagura what classes do you have?"

With that, Kagura and I were comparing our schedules. We had almost all classes together and I also found out that I had most all classes with the other 3 people I had met this morning. I was actually happy about it. _'I finally have a chance at real friends that don't know what I have done.'_ I said to myself as Kagura talked about what she heard about the teachers.

Kagura and I talked until we heard a knock at our, still open, door. We looked up from my bed, which we were both sitting on. There stood Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"Hey guys!" Kagura said in her normal happy voice.

"I was wondering where you were. You said you'd come see our room after you were done unpacking." Naraku said walking into our room, Sesshomaru following behind him.

"Oh, sorry. Sierra and I got to talking and I guess I forgot."

"Interesting." Naraku stated looking at me. almost surprised I talked…or something. He sat on the bed next to me. "So, what were you girls talking about?"

"Girl talk Naraku." Kagura replied annoyed with her brother.

"Nothing you boys be interested in." I said simply.

"Hm. I see. Well let's talk about something us men will be interested in as well." Naraku said looking at me.

"Yes, like your car." Sesshomaru added as he sat next to Kagura.

"What about my car?" I asked beyond confused. I had no idea why this group seemed so interested in my car.

"Where'd you get it?" Naraku questioned in a hard voice.

"My dad gave it to me when I turned 17 a few months ago."

"Who's your dad?"

"Kieto Higurashi." I responded, clearly getting annoyed with the questions.

"Liar. Kieto only has 2 daughters and a son." Sesshomaru snapped at me.

"I'm adopted. He took me in when I was 5." I stood up. "What is this about?"

"Kieto was a family friend of ours. We were curious to why you had his beloved car." Naraku said standing up next to me.

"Why did he take you in? He never mentioned you to either of our fathers." Sesshomaru said, calmly this time.

"He was probably embarrassed for taking in a pathetic creature." All our heads turned to the doorway. Kikyou was standing there with Kagome behind her.

"No he wasn't!" I snapped at my sister.

"Then maybe he pitied you because of-"

"Stop Kikyou." Kagome warned.

"Well it's probably true. He felt bad for the monster."

"Keep your mouth shut!" I said threateningly. I could feel my anger rising slowly. I walked over to Kikyou and growled at her.

"Or what? You'll kill me like you killed your family?" Kikyou said with a smug smile on her face. She was trying to cause me to break and hurt someone, probably so I wouldn't have any friends in this school like our last one. I could feel myself about to breakdown, with sadness, or anger.

"What?" The three people at my bed asked. I stood there staring at my sister, not able to answer her. I was so hurt and angry; I couldn't believe my sister just said that. _'I was so close to having a normal life. I just wanted to have friends who didn't know anything about my past. I just wanted people to not judge me for what I have done and now, that chance is gone. They are going to look at me like I'm a freak and they will never be my friends now.'_ I cried to myself mentally.

"Get out of my way." I said, but instead of my normal voice, it was different. My beast was present, ready to come out and kill anyone, but right now, it was talking with me. Neither of us wanted to hurt anyone, our anger was just becoming too strong to deal with while standing in front of Kikyou.

"Kikyou, move now! Just let her go, you have said enough!" Kagome pleaded trying to pull her sister.

"No." She kept smiling at me with that smug look of her face. I growled and pushed her aside, not a hard push, just enough to get her to move. As soon as she was out of my way, I took off. I wasn't sure where I was going but I just needed to get out of there. I knew I wasn't going to hurt anyone, but I didn't want anyone to see me cry. _'Today is not going as well as I hoped.'_ I said to myself as I fell to the ground. I looked around and realized that I was at my car.

I smiled sadly and got up. I slid into my car and as soon as the door was closed, I burst into tears. It was odd how I always ended up at this car every time I was upset. I could smell Kieto in the car after all this time and it calmed me. He was always the person I turned to when I was upset, and it seemed like even though he was dead, he still was the person I turned to.

After a few minutes past, I was still crying too hard to notice that someone had approached the car.

"Why are you crying?" At the sound of the voice I looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

"Why does it matter?" I whispered as I dropped my head back onto the steering wheel.

"You are upset, are you not? Why is that?"

"I didn't want anyone to know what I've done. I wanted a normal life."

"Go to the other seat." Sesshomaru ordered as he opened the car door.

"Why?" I looked up at him as if he was insane.

"We are going for a drive." He held out his hand for the keys.

"But what about school?" I asked but still handed him the keys to the car. I slid over to the passenger seat and stared at him as he got into the car.

"Class will be there when we get back. This is more important." Sesshomaru responded as he closed the car door. He took a second to admire the interior of the car before he turned it on. My car roared to life, bringing a small smile to my face before he took off. Now I was in my car, still crying, with a powerful demon I just met. _'This day is not going how I thought it'd go.'_ I told myself as I stared out my window letting Sesshomaru take us wherever he was taking us. _'This certainly isn't going to be a normal day in my life…'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Helpful Talk

Sesshomaru drove in silence. He didn't even say where we were going or even try to have a conversation with me. The radio wasn't even on. The only noises were the car and our breathing. It was pretty calming for an odd reason. I had been worried about his silence but I sensed no ill intent.

I'm not sure when, but I ended up falling asleep. All the crying had drained my energy and the car's noise was soothing to me. I had no idea how long I was asleep but before I knew it, I was being shaken.

"Wake up, silly girl." An amused voice from my side said as I was shook. I opened my eyes and looked at who was shaking me. Of course it was Sesshomaru and he was smirking at me.

"Oh gosh." I sat up fast. "I can't believe I fell asleep." I hid my face in my hands. I was so embarrassed.

"It's fine." Sesshomaru took my hands in his and moved them from my face. "Let's get going okay?" He asked yet still had ahold of my hands. I blushed and looked at our hands. I was so nervous that I didn't trust my words, so in response, I just nodded my head at him. He smiled at me, it was hardly noticeable, but it was a real smile nonetheless. Once we both stopped staring at each other, we let go of each other's hands and got out of the car. Once I was out of the car, I looked around. I was standing in the driveway in front of a huge beautiful mansion. Sesshomaru noticed my shock and inwardly smiled a smug smile.

"Come on." Sesshomaru said motioning for me to start walking. I snapped out of my daze and started walking, him right next to me.

"Where have you brought me?" I asked curiously as he opened the front door.

"My home."

"Why?"

"There is someone here who might want to talk with you."

"Who?"

"You'll see." Sesshomaru said as he began leading me down a long hallway. The hallway was filled with pictures. I walked slowly and looked at each of them, until I came across one. I stopped in front of a picture of Kieto, his wife and the twins. It was from before I was adopted. I smiled at it, it was nice seeing Kieto so happy with his family. "Come on girl" Sesshomaru ordered before knocking on a large wooden door. I assume he heard the okay to enter because he began opening the door. Once it was open, I was stunned again. The room was huge. It was full of shelves of books and had a desk in the center. At the desk sat a man… well demon who looked a lot like Sesshomaru, but a little different.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" The man asked as he stood from the desk.

"Yes, but I have someone you'll want to meet."

"Oh?" The man looked from Sesshomaru to me, who was half hiding behind Sesshomaru. "Well come in both of you."

Sesshomaru walked into the room, me right behind him. We sat in chairs in front of the desk. I looked at the floor, not sure of what to say or do at the moment.

"A young but powerful miko-youkai? Where on earth did you find this girl?"

"At school, with the Higurashi twins." Sesshomaru responded, as if the mention of the twins was important.

"What is she doing with them?"

"She says Kieto adopted her."

"Is that so?" The man looked at me. "Look at me girl" I slowly lifted my head and met his gaze. "So, you are who he was talking about."

"What do you mean?" I asked, very curious.

"Before Kieto was killed, he told me about a special girl he was protecting."

"Protecting from what?"

"I'd assume he was protecting you from whoever killed him to try to get to you."

That hit me hard. I always knew people had murdered him, but I had no idea that I was being protected or that I could be the reason to why he is dead now. As I thought about this, I could feel myself begin to slowly freak out.

"What?" I stood up and stared wide-eyed at the demon in front of me. "Are…are you seriously saying he is dead…because of me?" I could feel my anger and sadness start to affect me, like it did just a bit ago with Kikyou.

"Calm down girl." Sesshomaru said warningly. I could tell that he could feel my power because when he reached out for me, he had to quickly pull back.

"What is your name, young miko-youkai?"

"Sierra." I said to the man whose name I still did not know. When I looked into his eyes, I could feel myself calm down. After I was calm enough to speak, I looked at Sesshomaru. "I thought you said I was never mentioned by Kieto."

"I thought you weren't." Sesshomaru turned to the demon. "Father, what were you saying again?"

"Sit down Sierra and I will answer any questions you two have." Sesshomaru's father said to me kindly. For some reason, he calmed me, like Kieto did. I nodded my head and sat down. I looked from him to Sesshomaru, and then back to him.

"Who are you?" I asked Sesshomaru's father after a few seconds of calming down completely.

"I am Inutaisho, the lord of the western lands."

"Oh…well, that is not what I expected at all…" I mumbled under my breath. Inutaisho laughed and grinned at me. "What did Kieto tell you about me?"

"He told me that he had adopted a powerful miko-youkai. So powerful that when she comes of age, she will be just as powerful as a demon lord, like myself. Kieto told me that he had to protect her or else someone could corrupt her and use her for evil purposes."

"Was he killed because of me?"

"I am not sure, but I would assume so." His eyes met mine, and I could see the regret in them for having to say that. I couldn't stand it, so I looked back at the floor.

"What's going to happen to me now? What will you do with me?"

"You and my son will go back to school. He will protect you if you need protecting. I'm sure my other son and their closest friends would be happy to help as well."

"But…" I looked up at him, confused and shocked.

"I will find out all I can about those who might be after you. Don't worry; you and your adopted family will be just fine." The demon lord smiled at me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? So willing to help me?"

"Kieto was one of my closest friends, much like a brother to me. You were like a daughter to him. So you are family as well and I always am nice and protect my family."

"Thank you." I smiled at him, tears forming in my eyes. He just smiled at me. I could see he really did care. For the first time since Kieto's death, I felt loved and cared for, and especially, I felt safe. _'Maybe, just maybe I'll be okay now. Maybe my sadness and loneliness can go.'_ I told myself as I smiled at the demons I was sitting with.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An Interesting Encounter

Once my talk with Sesshomaru's father was over, it was almost 11am.

"We should get back to school." Sesshomaru told his father. Inutaisho had offered to have lunch with us, so he could ask me more questions. He had already been asking me a lot of questions, some questions that I didn't want to answer and Sesshomaru could see how uncomfortable I was getting.

"Oh alright, I guess we could eat together some other time, right Sierra?" Inutaisho asked with a big smile on his face.

"I'd like that." I replied smiling a little.

"Let's get going." Sesshomaru spoke up motioning to the study's door. I nodded my head and stood up.

"Thank you for your help and for explaining everything to me." I told Inutaisho as I walked to the doorway.

"Go to the car, I'll be out in a second." Sesshomaru told me when I paused in the doorway. I nodded my head and left the room. I walked out of the beautiful mansion and got into the passenger seat. I had a lot to think about and I wasn't sure how I was feeling anymore, so that just made me even more confused. As I sat there with my eyes shut, I couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru and his father were talking about.

~Sesshomaru's Point Of View~

"Father, is she the girl that you told stories about when I was a pup?" Sesshomaru asked his father once he was sure Sierra was out of the house.

"I am sure of it son. So be sure to protect her." Inutaisho responded as he began his paperwork again. Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall, deep in thought.

"So she is the one who could be my match?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself.

"Who would be your match?" Sesshomaru swung around and stared, unsure of what to say.

~Normal Point of View~

I was getting bored with waiting in the car and was getting pretty hungry. I decided to go and find Sesshomaru. I retraced my steps to the study but smelled that Sesshomaru wasn't there anymore. I sniffed and followed the smell of him; the best I could explain the smell was vanilla and a manly musk. As I got closer to the smell of Sesshomaru, I could tell he was deep in thought. I could also tell because he was walking around aimlessly.

"So she is the one who could be my match?" I heard Sesshomaru mumble to himself.

"Who could be your match?" I asked, clearly startling him. He swung around to face me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked trying to compose himself and put his emotional, well emotionless mask back on.

"I got hungry and impatient."

"Oh, well then let's go." He turned away and started to walk away.

"What'd you talk about with your father?" I questioned walking next to him.

Silence from him.

"Since you kidnapped me, will you pay for lunch?"

Silence from him.

"Will I get to drive my own car?"

Silence from him.

"Are you ignoring me or just not hearing me?"

More silence from him.

I sighed and grabbed his arm and both of us stopped walking.

"Are you there? It seems like I'm talking to myself."

"I was in thought. I apologize. What were you saying?" Sesshomaru said, not looking at me. I frowned and let go of his arm.

"Nothing, let's just go to school." I began walking again but I was stopped by Sesshomaru grabbing my arm.

"I'll take you to lunch and yes I'll pay." Sesshomaru said when I turned to look at him. I smiled and hugged him. He smiled inwardly and wrapped his arms around me. When we both realized what we were doing, we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. We could feel something pulling us together, wanting us to kiss but just as we were moving to kiss, one of the servants in his house walked in. She mumbled a sorry and looked at anything but Sesshomaru and me. As quickly as the servant walked in, Sesshomaru and i pulled away from each other, embarrassed but only I showed it.

"Uh, nothing was going on here." Sesshomaru said, sounding like he was trying to tell himself that more than the servant.

"Yeah. Uh, let's go now." I mumbled nervously. Sesshomaru nodded and practically ran out of the house, with me right behind him. We went straight to my car, not looking at each other and not saying a word until we were in the car.

"So, where shall we go for lunch?" I asked once Sesshomaru started the car. After I asked, we looked at each other and then instantly looked away.

"I could go for a burger right now…" Sesshomaru responded after a few moments of silence.

"I agree." I mumbled as I stared out the window. I was so confused. _'I just met him, so why was I being drawn to kiss him?'_ I asked myself. I had never been interested in someone before, so I wasn't sure how I was feeling and what it was exactly.

Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing, unknown to Sierra. He knew of the tales from when he was a pup, so he knew that she could be the person to be his match, but he didn't know what it was to feel something for a woman. He of course wasn't a virgin, but it was just pleasure to him. Sesshomaru never felt anything more than lust, and this new feeling was making him uneasy. Though he wouldn't admit that, even to himself.

Sesshomaru and I pulled up at a fast food place. After a discussion about whether to eat inside or at one of our dorms, we decided to go to the drive thru and eat in one of our dorms. Once we got our food, Sesshomaru drove us back to the school.

"Do you want to eat in my room, or yours?" Sesshomaru asked as he parked where my car was that morning.

"You've already seen mine, so let's see yours." I responded smiling at him. He looked at me and nodded his head.

"Let's go then." Sesshomaru said as he opened the car door and got out, me doing the same. We carried our food to the male dorms and went to his room. It was on the first floor. When he opened the door to his room, I was surprised. One side's color scheme was silver, red and white and the other side was purple, red and black.

"I assume the silvery side is yours?" I questioned as I tried to not giggle.

"You are correct." Sesshomaru responded as he went and sat on his bed. He noticed I was still standing there at the door. "Come on, sit down."

"Alright," I said smiling. I closed the door and walked over to him, sitting next to him. We began eating in silence, though not an awkward silence. It was peaceful, giving me more time to think. Though I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he kept looking at me. I could feel that he was feeling confused and I wanted to know why. I just wasn't sure how to go about asking it. So I decided to be brave.

"So, what are you thinking?"

"What?" Sesshomaru responded, not sure why I was asking that so randomly.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about today."

"Why do you seem so confused?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm not ever confused."

"I can feel that you are confused though."

"Woman, I'm not confused." Sesshomaru said harshly. He was lying, but he couldn't admit that he was confused, even though he knew that I knew he was confused.

"Fine, if that's how you are going to be…" I stood up and threw my food in the trashcan. "When you decide to tell me the truth, you know where I am." With that, I left the room, not waiting for his response. I tried to not slam his door, but I ended up doing it anyway. I sighed and half ran to my room. Once I reached it, I went right to my bed and collapsed on it. _'I had hoped we could be real friends who share thoughts and opinions with each other, but maybe I was wrong.'_ I told myself as I was getting comfortable on the bed. I laid my head on my pillow and stared at the wall. _'Can anything else go wrong?'_ I questioned as I began to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Taken

I could feel something was wrong. I felt that nothing was the same as before I fell asleep. I always have hated my uncanny ability to mostly always be right.

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell at me. I felt a kick to my right side but that didn't hurt me much, or make me seem awake to whoever was doing it. What hurt me was the feeling of the room I was in and the strong feeling coming from someone somewhere in the place I was in now; the feeling of pure evil and hate. The feeling was so overwhelming that it caused me pain, since my priestess side and evil/hate clash.

"I said wake up!" The person yelled again. As he moved to kick me again I shot up. I grabbed his foot and pulled it out from under him, causing him to hit the ground hard.

"I'm awake asshole!" I snapped at the man next to me on the ground. As I moved to get away from him, the man got up as fast as he went down and grabbed my hair.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he raised his hand to hit me, but was stopped.

"Don't hit her boy. You know what the master said. No harm should come to her yet." Another man said as he walked out of the shadows on the other side of the dimly lit room.

"I already kicked her; why not just let me hit her?" The first man looked away from me and his grip on my hair loosened. I slipped out of his grasp and stood up. Both men looked at me and I looked at them.

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded to the men standing in front of me.

"You'll get your answers later." The second man told me before turning to the first man. "Let's go tell the master she woke up." The first man snorted in response and waked out of the room, not saying a word. Once he was gone the second man spoke again. "Don't worry, you should be fine." He smiled and turned and walked out the door but paused before closing it. "Also, I'm sorry for him hurting you… and for what you are going to go through while you are here." With that the man left the room. The closing of the door caused a draft that caused the only candle to go out.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I whispered to the dark. My knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor. The evil feeling in the building was not only hurting me but was draining my power as well. I had never felt this kind of power before. _'I hate to admit it, but I'm starting to get scared…' _I said in my head. _'Is anyone going to come and help me?'_ Suddenly I remembered no one would realize I was missing. Sesshomaru and I left before any classes, so no one was probably going to expect me at any of the classes, plus I had left Sesshomaru in his room and he most likely wouldn't bother going to my room any time soon to continue the conversation we were having.

"Sesshomaru…you were told to protect me, so where are you when I need you?" I mumbled out loud as I laid on the floor. It was cold and gross but I was far too weak to care. I knew these must be the people who had killed Kieto because he was protecting me, but now I was taken. If anything happened to me, Kieto would have died for nothing. As the world began to go even darker I whispered one final thing. "Father help me…"

~With Sesshomaru~

It had been an hour since Sierra left his room and Sesshomaru had spent it pacing and debating on what to do next. He wasn't sure whether to go to her or just leave her be.

"I didn't sign up for this," Sesshomaru mumbled when he realized he needed to go to her. He sighed and walked to his bed. He grabbed his phone to text Kagura and Naraku to see if she showed up at class but just as he reached his phone and picked it up he felt like someone was in the room with him. Sesshomaru turned to see Kieto standing in front of Naraku's bed. Kieto was partly transparent, but was clearly there, not just part of Sesshomaru's imagination.

"She is in trouble." Kieto told Sesshomaru once he knew that Sesshomaru understood that he was really there.

"Sierra? She's in trouble?"

"Correct. You must find her. They were going to do terrible things if you don't save her." Kieto stepped towards Sesshomaru. "Open your mind and listen. You have a connection to her and can speak to her in a special way. You can appear in her mind if you try hard enough."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru was confused. He wasn't sure what Kieto was meaning.

"You can appear like a vision in her mind. While she is sleeping and awake." Kieto explained as he got closer to Sesshomaru. "Sit down. I will help you appear to her but we must hurry, I cannot be here much longer."

Sesshomaru sat on his bed and watched the ghost as he stood in front of him. Kieto reached out and put his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders. He told him to think of Sierra and focus on wanting to contact her. Sesshomaru nodded his head and did what Kieto told him.

"Close your eyes." Kieto ordered. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, though he was a little annoyed at being ordered around. He could feel the air around him changing. He also felt the hands on his shoulders disappear; even though he could feel that Kieto had not moved. "Open your eyes Sesshomaru." The now distant sounding voice of Kieto told him.

"Where am I?" Sesshomaru asked once his eyes were open. All he could see was black.

"You are in Sierra's mind."

"How am I supposed to talk to her in here?"

"Find her." Was all the ghost told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mentally sighed and started walking. He could feel Sierra's presence all around him but only in one direction could he feel sadness and fear. He figured that could be where she was, and sure enough, he was right.

~With Sierra Again~

I sat in a dimly lit field. I knew I was dreaming yet it felt different. I could feel someone looking for me. I wasn't sure what was going on but honestly it was better than reality right now. Every time I woke up, I passed out after a few moments. The evil was too strong and I was growing too weak. The evil was even affecting me when I was asleep. Normally everything in my dreams was full of color and light, but now it was all gray and black. No light or color except for me. I was the only thing that had color. It was sort of freaking me out.

"Sierra?" I turned slightly to see Sesshomaru, he also had color so I knew he wasn't part of my dream.

"How are you here?" I questioned as he walked over to where I sat.

"I had help from Kieto." He responded as he sat next to me.

"Are you here to talk about our conversation in your room?"

"I'm here to find out where you are, that talk can wait until after you are found."

"Well you are wasting my energy and yours by being here. I don't know where I am. If I knew I would have reached out to Kagome or Kikyou mentally and had them come to me."

"Can either of them actually help you in this kind of situation?"

"…No but being around them would give me back my strength and keep away the evil around me."

"You are weakening?"

"Yes. Did you think my mind is normally this way or something?" I snapped at Sesshomaru.

"I wouldn't know what to think. We have just met today you know." Sesshomaru responded as calm as ever. I sighed and lay back on the gray grass to look at the black and gray sky.

"Why you?"

"We have a connection, so Kieto told me."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked sitting up a little to look at him. He was looking up at the sky as well.

Silence from him.

"Whatever. Just leave. I'm in no mood for your silence again." I stood up and turned away from him.

"I can't leave yet. Kieto told me to find out where you are and to save you." He stood as well.

"I don't want your help!" I yelled to the demon behind me.

"Do you want to be used for destruction of the world?" Sesshomaru said back, slightly raising his voice. I spun around to face him. The sadness and fear in my eyes slowly being taken over my anger and hate.

"Maybe I do." With that I sent Sesshomaru out of my mind and blocked it so he couldn't do it again. I stood and stared into the black and questioned myself. I wasn't sure if I said that out of anger or if I really wanted that.

"I think this evil is getting to me. I need to wake up and use whatever power I have left to clear out some of the evil before it takes control of me." I told myself. I sighed and brought myself out of the darkness of sleep, to face more darkness. I sat up and looked around. Only I was in the room, no one else or at least I couldn't sense anyone else in the room.

I sat on the floor and began to bring my priestess powers up. I was trying to purify the evil around me, but I had hardly any energy to do so. _'This is going to be a long day…'_ I told myself as I began purifying the evil in the room.

~With Sesshomaru~

"She didn't mean that." Kieto told Sesshomaru once he told Kieto what Sierra told him.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Sesshomaru asked as he paced around his room, again.

"Can you feel her?"

"Feel her?"

"You were inside her mind. You have made your connection to her stronger." Kieto said as he began to fade away. "Focus on finding her, focus on trying to get to her. You will be able to sense and track where she is. Save my daughter, Sesshomaru." Kieto said as he finally faded away. Kieto's final words rung in Sesshomaru's head and he finally knew what he had to do. He stood in his room and focused. _'Kieto was right; I can feel where she is.'_ He told himself.

Sesshomaru decided to text Naraku, Kagura and Inuyasha and told them to get the Higurashi twins and meet him out at Sierra's car. Sesshomaru then called his father to tell him what was going on.

"Hello Sesshomaru. Did you miss your father already?" Inutaisho joked when he answered the phone.

"Father, Sierra has been taken." Sesshomaru responded, slightly annoyed.

"By who? Where is she?"

"I can find her. I just wanted to let you know in case a fight happens and we need your help."

"Alright. Be careful and make sure you bring her back alive and well." With that both demons hung up their phones. Sesshomaru put his phone in his pocket and walked out of his room. He made his way to Sierra's car while thinking about how he was going to go about getting to her and saving her. He remembered that he still had the keys to Sierra's car from their little adventure this morning so he was going to drive Sierra's car, but that was about all he knew at the moment.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the car, Kagura, Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyou were already there. Instantly they began asking questions, all at once. Sesshomaru explained this father's talk with Sierra, Kieto and his talk and his talk with Sierra.

"So, how can we save her?" Kagome asked once Sesshomaru was done explaining everything.

"I don't know. Let's just find her first." Sesshomaru responded. "Naraku, you, Kagura and Inuyasha take your car and follow me and the twins in Sierra's car."

"Okay, so you know where you're going?" Naraku asked as he brought out his car keys.

"Not exactly. I can feel where she is but I don't know the exact route to where she is."

"Great…" Naraku responded before walking away with Kagura and Inuyasha to go to his car. Sesshomaru then got into Sierra's car and waited for the twins to figure out where they were going to sit. Kikyou ended up sitting in the front passenger seat while Kagome sat in the back.

Sesshomaru pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot; Naraku right behind him. _'I hope we make it on time. Please Sierra, be safe.'_ Sesshomaru said mentally as he began driving, over the speed limit, toward where he could feel Sierra to be at.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's Begun

I sat on the ground of the room I was in. I wasn't moving or using any of my power. I was just sitting there.

I had managed to purify the evil out of the room but I used up all of the strength that I had. Thankfully, since the room contained no evil, my strength was coming back, but at a slow pace. I knew that I was still being affected by the evil and unfortunately for me, the evil outside the room was growing stronger. It was as if the evil person was getting closer to me.

"I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to me." I whispered to myself. I was watching the door, waiting for someone to walk in. I wondered what the purified room might do to a demon or someone with evil intentions. I wasn't exactly sure how my priestess powers worked, since I never had to use them before.

I began to hear footsteps coming down the hall. With the footsteps, the evil grew, becoming more intense. It was coming into the room. All my work to purify the room was now wasted. I stood up and went to the wall across from the door. I took a second to look around to find something to hide behind or use as a weapon, but stopped myself. _'I'm not trying to hide…I'm not scared…'_ I kept saying in my mind, hoping it would become true if I said it enough times. I never felt like this and I certainly did not like it.

I watched the door open, revealing a man. I couldn't see him very well because I had no lights on in the room. All my purifying energy that was in the room instantly dissipated. This man's evil was no match for my priestess powers. As the man stood and stared at me, the pain returned. I felt my power begin drained. I could almost see my power flowing out of me and into that man.

"Hello, my daughter." The man said after a few moments. My jaw dropped open. _'He is my father; the man that was part of my creation?'_ I half-yelled in my head. No real words formed out loud, and the man noticed that so he continued talking. "You must be questioning me, but I assure you. You are my child."

"You are evil. How do I know you aren't lying just to get me to freak out?" I asked when I found my voice. I noticed that the evil from him was being pulled back to not hurt me anymore.

"Turn on the lights in the room." The man ordered a man behind him. The other man quickly walked over and flipped a switch, bringing the lights in the room to life.

"When the hell was that there?" I mumbled staring at the light switch then to the ground, curing myself for not looking for that to do that, hours ago. I looked back at the man once my eyes adjusted to the light. I gasped once I saw how he looked. He had the same silver hair and the black demon markings I got when I was angry. His eyes were a honey color, just like my right eye. Even the way his power felt reminded me of my own power when I got angry.

"You…you are my father…" I mumbled as I stared at the evil man in front of me. I stood up and walked towards him. "What do you want with me?"

"You're help in my plan."

"What is your plan?"

"To take over the western, northern and southern lands."

"Why not eastern too?"

"I already rule over those lands. Do you not know who I am?" He laughed as my eyes widened.

"Huh? No I have no clue who you are." I stared at him, he was still laughing at my reaction.

"I am Yakunan, ruler of the eastern lands." The man boasted proudly.

"I come from an evil lord…" I mumbled to myself.

"An evil demon lord to be exact, my dear."

"Who was my mother?" I asked suddenly. I was honestly curious but also wanted to delay the helping him with his plan.

"Come, we will go sit and eat as we discuss everything." He motioned for me to walk and for a second I wanted to put up a fight, but my body had another thought. Without my permission I began walking, him behind me and someone in front of me, guiding where to go. I had a lot on my mind. I had no clue who my parents were, but I never expected to be of noble blood. I was even more curious about who my mother was now.

Once we were in the dining room, we sat down. The two men I had first seen when I woke up were sitting on either side of me. Yakunan was sitting across from me.

"So what questions do you have for me?" Yakunan asked after he told his servants to bring in food.

"Where am I?"

"One of my houses I have outside of Shikon."

"Who is my mother?"

"She was a beautiful demoness with priestess blood."

"Was?"

"She died after the birth of your little sister."

"I have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Serenity. She lives in my mansion in the east. She is a miko-youkai just like you are, though she is more miko than youkai." Just as he said that the servants came in with food.

"What part would I play in your plan if I were to agree to help you?" I asked as I began to sniff my food, making sure it wasn't poisoned.

"You and my partner's son will make a child that will be more powerful than anyone. So no one could stand against me." He replied as he began to eat.

"What?!" I asked raising my voice. "You want me to have sex with some dude?"

"Yes. I do."

"Not happening." I snapped setting my fork down.

"I apologize, but it wasn't a question or option." Yakunan stood up and stared down at me. "I'm sorry for this." He looked at the two men next to me. "Take her to the room and make sure she's secured on the bed."

"Yes sir" Both men said as they stood also. They grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I began to struggle, but it was pointless. I was far too weak to fight off the two adult demons. The demons got tired with my struggling so they picked me up. One was holding my legs and the other had a hold of my arms. I tried to keep wiggling but, I had no energy and no hope of escape now; we had reached the room.

The two demons tossed me on the bed and strapped on the hand and ankle restraints. I stared at the two men, watched them and saw their emotions towards this. It was clear, the first man I had met was turned on by what he was doing but the other felt bad about it but would not dare speak up to anyone.

"I'm sorry this is happening." The second man I met told me as he made sure I was tightly strapped in.

"What are your names?" I whispered to him.

"We have no names. We have been working for Lord Yakunan since birth. We have numbers though."

"Can I know them?"

"My number is 2-984 and his is 2-989." The man responded.

"That's interesting. Thank you." I smiled sadly at him, and he returned the smile, just as sad.

"Let's go! Stop talking to the prisoner!" The other man snapped angrily.

"Alright." Both men left the room, leaving me in the room strapped to the bed, all alone.

"This is just so great…I wish I never left Sesshomaru's room now…" I said to myself, fighting the tears that threatened to fall out of my eyes.

~With Sesshomaru~

Sesshomaru and the rest of the group were getting close to the house where Sierra was.

"I can feel her fear…" Sesshomaru said out loud to himself. He pushed the gas pedal down and the car began to go faster. He wasn't sure why he was so worried, but he knew that he wanted to keep her safe and stop Sierra from getting hurt.

'_Sesshomaru!' _A voice cried out inside his mind.

'_Sierra, is that you?' _He responded, also in his head.

'_Yes. Please help me. Bad things are about to happen to me.'_

'_We are on our way.'_

'_Get your father to come too. The lord of the east has me. You might need your father's help.'_

'_I'll call him and make sure he'll be there.'_

'_Please hurry…I'm scared.'_

'_I'll be there to save you soon. I promise.'_

'_Thank you.' _With that Sierra's connection to Sesshomaru was cut off. He pulled out his phone and called his father. He told him the information he just found out from Sierra and told him to be at the house she was captive at, just in case.

"Will she be okay?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I'll make sure she'll be okay." Sesshomaru responded, sounding so sure of himself.

"Why?" Kikyou asked after she thought she heard real care in his voice.

"I do not know why."

"You are falling for her." The twins said at the same time giggling.

"Hm…" Sesshomaru responded ignoring the twins' comment, because he was worried it might be true. The twins smiled at each other, they knew exactly what Sesshomaru was feeling.

~With Sierra~

After my talk with Sesshomaru I felt a little better. I had hope but I was still scared. Every time I heard footsteps, I felt like crying. I was so scared that I'd be raped any second. I had never been this way before; never one to show any emotions but this was too much to hide away everything I was feeling.

I began to feel evil again. A different evil, less reserved; as if the person would do anything to get what they want. I heard the footsteps coming closer, and the evil growing. The tears began to fill my eyes because I knew that this time the footsteps would not pass my room. I knew that person was coming for me.

"No…" I whispered when the footsteps stopped outside my door. _'Sesshomaru!'_ I screamed inside my head. I closed my eyes as the tears fell when the door opened. I was scared, too scared to open my eyes.

"Open your eyes girl!" A voice commanded. I was scared, but still, my eyes opened slowly to see a strange but similar man. He had long black hair, crimson eyes and wore purple. I gasped when I realized who he looked like.

"Who are you?" I mumbled already knowing the answer.

"I am Naraku and Kagura's father. Since Naraku is on your side, I will rape you in his place. Not that I'm complaining though." He smiled at the fear on my face. I desperately cried and screamed for Sesshomaru in my head, even though he couldn't hear me.

"Please don't do this…" I whispered as he began walking towards me. he was still smiling at me. it was a creepy and total rapist/murder smile.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Naraku's father told me as he reached the bed. I stared up at him, thankful we still had our clothes on because it would give me a chance to fight him until Sesshomaru got there to save me. I was still just so terrified because of that smile on his face, it made me very uneasy.

~With Sesshomaru~

The group just had arrived at the house. Sesshomaru's father told them to wait for him before they went inside.

"Kagura, do you feel that?" Naraku asked his sister once they were out of the car.

"Yeah, that's dad's demonic power. He's here somewhere."

"I have a bad feeling that he's with Sierra."

"For her sake, I hope not…"

"I can feel her terror. I'm going in now." Sesshomaru said seconds before he disappeared from the spot he was standing in. no one could stop him because he was gone before anyone could even process what he had said. Thankfully, Inutaisho arrived right then and followed his son, as quickly as he could. Sesshomaru was a bit faster because he was motivated by saving Sierra.

Sesshomaru was running over demonic speed towards Sierra's scent. He flew past guards and anyone else that might have tried to stop him. Inutaisho killed some of the guards that were determined to go after his son, and then raced after his son once again. As Sesshomaru got closer to Sierra, he could hear yelling and he could smell the thick scent of fear and tears.

Sesshomaru easily got past the barrier around the room, so easy he didn't even know it was there. He flung open the door and was hit with purification power and evil demonic power, which neither affected him at all. Sierra and Naraku's father were fighting on the bed. She had one hand and leg loose from the straps and was trying to keep him off of her. Naraku's father had only pants on and she had a bra and panties on, her other clothes had been torn off of her.

"Get off of her!" Sesshomaru yelled, but didn't wait for a response. He rushed over and threw Naraku's father off of Sierra to the other side of the room as his father began unstrapping the other straps that held Sierra down.

"You came." Sierra whispered to Sesshomaru and Inutaisho. Sesshomaru pushed past his father and hugged Sierra.

"Silly, I promised that I'd protect and save you didn't I? I'd never lie to you." Sesshomaru told her as he removed the coat he was wearing. As he put the coat on her, he kissed her head and then wiped her tear stained face.

"Her knight in shining armor. How sweet." Naraku's father taunted as he got up from the ground.

"Silence." Sesshomaru demanded as he turned from Sierra. "You will pay for what you tried to do to her." Sesshomaru left Sierra at the bed next to his father and walked to the front of it. Inutaisho helped Sierra stand up from the bed. They could tell a fight was about to happen and it worried Sierra.

"Be careful." Sierra whispered as she walked to stand close to Sesshomaru. She had spoken in a very loving voice, and it was obvious.

"Young love, disgusting." Naraku's father spat at the two in front of him. Sesshomaru growled but Sierra smiled. Something about that growl made her heart warm. Sesshomaru was about to move to attack because of the comment when he was stopped.

"Sesshomaru, wait." Sierra reached out and placed her right hand on his left arm. He turned to her and questioned her with his eyes. He got his answer when she reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips only to quickly pull away, blushing. When they kissed, they felt an incredible amount of power between them. They stared into each other's eyes, shocked, Inutaisho smiled and Naraku's father got angry.

"Do either of you care that I could kill you any second?" Naraku's father yelled as his evil demonic energy swirling around him.

"No, you can't." Sierra responded as she looked from Sesshomaru to him. "While you and my father were trying to use me to create a child that cannot be beat. You failed to realize that together, Sesshomaru and I are who cannot be beat."

"She's right. They have been destined for this day, to fight and be together since they were born." Inutaisho chimed in from behind the couple. "Kids, it's time to end the evil. Time to kill Kieto's murderer. Time to save your father from this man's evil influence, Sierra."

"I agree." Sierra responded as she looked at Sesshomaru. "Ready?" She held out her hand to him.

"I've been ready since the moment I realized that I'm in love with you." Sesshomaru said taking her hand, smiling just a little bit. The two looked at Naraku's father, who was looking worried now. _'Finally, these two can begin their destinies together.'_ Inutaisho said to himself as he left the room to help the others fight the guards.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Battle to the Death…or Deaths

Sesshomaru and I stood in front of Naraku's father. He was on the other side of the room getting ready to attack. Sesshomaru and I were still holding hands, our power swirling around us. No one was speaking; t was too intense to say anything.

I looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eyes, and he met my gaze. He could see that I was nervous and was scared about using me power. He could also see my want for revenge. From him, I could see that he was uneasy and was determined to protect me.

I was unsure of what to do once the battle began, but I had a feeling that I needed to keep my demonic power under control. I was still so weak that it could take over like it did when I was younger.

"Are you both ready to die?" Naraku's father asked with an evil smirk.

"I don't know, shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" I asked back, trying to keep myself normal so I didn't reveal my fears.

"If I don't kill you, killing me will cause you to lose control, and you'll ill the man you love and yourself." Naraku's father chuckled darkly. "So, even if I die, you will also."

"You're wrong, Onigumo." Sesshomaru said with some anger in his voice. "She will not lose control. I believe she will be just fine with controlling her powers after killing you." As Sesshomaru spoke, he squeezed my hand tighter. I couldn't help but look up at him and smile. I knew then anything was possible with him at my side. Onigumo could tell my hope was returning, and with that my power came as well. I could already feel not as weak as I had before.

"Time to die." Onigumo said as he began his attack. There was an explosion from him as he sent his power at Sesshomaru and I. it hit us hard but our power could easily overcome it. As the attack calmed down, we saw that Onigumo was no longer standing where he was, but we could sense that he was now behind us. He knew that as long as Sesshomaru and I held hands, we would not be affected by him, but if we let go of each other, it would leave us vulnerable to his power.

When Sesshomaru and I turned, we had to let go of each other, and when we did, a power blast was sent at Sesshomaru. It sent him back against the wall on the other side of the room. It also made a hole in his chest. I gasped and ran to his side. His chest was bleeding badly, so bad that I could not possibly stop the bleeding.

"Sesshomaru," I whimpered. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I never guessed that it would happen so fast. He never even got a chance to defend himself and show how powerful he is. As I looked at him, tears began to fill my eyes.

"You can't cry now. You must defeat him. I will be alright." Sesshomaru choked out as he coughed up blood.

"Liar." I whispered as I leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you. I will kill him no matter what. You will not die in vain…"

"I love you as well." Sesshomaru whispered back softly. He smiled up at me; it was a real smile. The first, and last true smile I ever saw from him. It broke my heart more than anything.

I could feel his life begin to slip away. As it did, my anger and pain began to surface. I stood up from my dead love and turned to Onigumo. He was chuckling and smiling darkly, clearly happy with what just happened.

"You bastard." I growled as my demon markings began to appear. I had two black striped on both cheeks and also on both of my wrists. They only appeared when I was extremely angry, and when my demonic side was ready to explode and kill someone.

"Such bad language from a beautiful girl. I wonder if you say those things in bed. I'm eager to find out now that your "love" is dead." Onigumo said smiling at me more.

"Shut up!" I yelled as my demonic power flew out all around me. It caused him to take a step back and wipe the smile off of his face. "You have taken everything from me. First Kieto and now Sesshomaru. Not only have you hurt me but you have messed with the lives of many people. You will not be allowed to continue this. You will not leave this room alive." By the end of my rant, my voice and my beast/demonic side's voice were mixed together. Both sides agreed that he needed to die a horrible death.

Onigumo opened his mouth to say something but I growled at him. It was a dark warning growl. It let him know to not speak again. I held up my right hand towards him and sent a mix of demonic and priestess power at him. It sent him backwards against the wall next to the bed. He grunted as he collided with the wall painfully.

"I am not going to kill you right away. I am going to make you suffer for what you have done." I began walking over to him slowly. He tried to move to attack me, but found he couldn't. My power was holding him and it was filled with rage and pain, making it stronger. There was also some of Sesshomaru's power in it. He had most likely given me his last bit of power in our last kiss.

"You can't do that. You will be taken over by the hate you feel and will be corrupted causing everyone's death around you." Onigumo said once I was a few steps from him. It was an attempt to save his life.

"My demonic side and I agree on this, it will not take over. It wants you dead as much as I do." I placed my hand on his left arm. I collected purification power in that hand and sent it into his arm. It glowed black and then crumbled off into dust. Onigumo yelled in pain. Loud enough that I was sure everyone in the area could hear it. I just smiled and placed my hand on his right leg. I did the same to it as well. Once again, he yelled in pain. It only brought more joy to me. I purified the rest of his limbs off and then paused what I was doing. I smiled as I thought of an idea.

"I have a fun idea." I told the man I was torturing. I smiled darkly at his horrified and pain filled expression. I placed my hand over his man part and sent purification energy to it, more than needed, just to cause him extra pain in losing what made him a man. That time, Onigumo screamed, sort of like a girl. He no longer had his composure. He was begging and pleading with me to stop the torture and end his life. But that would be too easy, I wanted him to suffer.

I gasped and took a step away from him. It was now clear to me now that my demonic side was more in control than I was. What Sesshomaru had said came to my mind. _'No, I will not be taken over by my demonic side. I won't let Sesshomaru down. I can't become that person. He believed in me.' _ I told myself as I began to take back control over my body.

I had been ready to continue the torture; healing his limbs back just to make them crumble again. But I knew now that I needed to kill him, with pure power, not the anger and pain filled I had been using. I knew for what I had done, I was just as bad as him, and it scared me badly.

"No…" I mumbled to myself as I stepped another step from him. He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the ground. I began collecting my purification power in myself; I was purifying the evil out of me temporarily. If he spoke, I didn't hear it. It was taking all my concentration to do this without accidently killing myself. My other half, while not happy about it, understood my reasons for doing it. That helped the process go much safer and faster.

"Now, you will die." I said standing from the edge of the bed. I looked at the man, still pinned to the wall and walked to him once again.

"You think your little priestess powers can kill me?" Onigumo said, chuckling humorlessly.

"I will gladly die trying to rid this world of your evil." I told him as I raised both of my hands to his chest. I took a deep breath and summoned all my purification power. I was engulfed in a purple light. I could see it flowing into Onigumo, purifying him slowly. _'He must die. So many people got hurt because of him. Please, I need to be strong enough to do this properly.' _I told myself as I closed my eyes tightly. I focused harder as more power began to rise up. It was actually hurting me to use the power.

I wasn't sure who was screaming in pain. It could have been Onigumo, or me; but probably both of us. The amount of power that I used was incredible. The purple light filled the room in a bright flash. When I could sense the light had faded, I opened my eyes. There was no longer a man on the wall; there was only a burn mark where Onigumo once was. I stood there, staring at it, shocked at what I had been able to do. I was unsure of what to do next, but my body knew. I collapsed to the ground and rolled over to look at Sesshomaru's body of the other side of the room. I had used up so much power. Too much power to be exact and I could feel that I was indeed going to die because of it.

"Great…" I whispered to myself as I slipped away into the black. I wasn't sure what I should do. I had no reason to fight to live because Sesshomaru was dead. Though, I figured he would want me to live or at least try to fight to live, but I wasn't sure if I could live in this life after all that had happened.

I was floating in the nothingness. Black all around, no light at all. I felt cold, scared and sad. I wasn't sure whether I was alive or dead.

"Sierra!" A male voice called to me. "Sierra, dammit wake up!" The voice called again. I knew that voice, so I began looking around until I saw what I was looking for; a small speck of light. I felt his life, so I began to float towards the light. "Please, I cannot lose you!" The light started to get bigger, and then it surrounded me completely.

"Sierra!" I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru.

"Thank the gods." A female voice said from somewhere in the room.

"You're alive?" I questioned as Sesshomaru helped me sit up.

"I was dead, but you brought me back." He replied as he held onto my hands.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked around the room. Kagome, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Kagura, Naraku, Inutaisho and Yakunan were all in the room with Sesshomaru and I.

"Well while you purified Onigumo, you sent out a blast of your power, like an explosion. It brought Sesshomaru back, killed all the evil in the area, and also freed Yakunan from Onigumo's control. After all of that, you almost died." Inutaisho respond with a small smile.

"Oh, well that explains why I had no power left…" I mumbled to myself.

"Let's all go to the house so we can recover." Inutaisho suggested to everyone in the room. Everyone nodded in response, everyone expect for Yakunan. "You are welcome as well, my old friend."

"Are you sure?" Yakunan asked, not to Inutaisho, but to me. I smiled softly and nodded my head.

"Let's go." I said smiling at everyone. Sesshomaru helped me up, but instead of letting me go, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. Everyone took that as a hint to leave, so they left us alone in the room.

"I thought I lost you." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. I could hear how painful the idea of losing me is to him.

"Well, I actually did lose you." I reminded him as tears began to fill my eyes. We stood there holding each other. It was a little odd since neither of us were used to feeling like this, or showing that type of affection.

"Let's never get this close to losing each other every again, okay" Sesshomaru told me as he kissed my head.

"Agreed. Now let's go. I'm hungry." I said giggling softly. He smirked at me and then let me go, but took a hold of my hand. We walked out of the room and house together. Everyone was outside at the cars waiting for us. When we walked outside, they all smiled at us, obviously happy with how the day had turned out for us. _'Maybe this will all work out well for me after all.'_ I said in my mind as I got in my car with Sesshomaru and the twins. I was actually happy, and it felt amazing to feel this way.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sesshomaru and I dated all through school. On graduation be asked me to be his wife and I of course said yes. We got married in the summer and it was one of the happiest days of our lives. We are now going to college together. Because of it and the fact we are demons and live a long life, we are going to be waiting to have kids until after our life becomes less busy. We just practice the process of making a baby…a lot.

Naraku and Kikyou ended up marrying and having children right away. Kagura and Inuyasha got together, much to everyone's surprise. Kagome met a very kind wolf demon, Koga, and started dating him. Yakunan and I got closer and now act similar to how a real father and daughter should. I got to meet the rest of my biological family and am close to them, but Kieto will always be my true dad in my eyes, and Kagome and Kikyou will always be my true sisters in my eyes.

It has always amazed me how it too one eventful day to start the process, but now after all these years, I am so thankful for everything that happened. I can happily say that I have overcome the pain of my past, with all the help from my amazing husband and our friends and family. I am so happy with how my life has turned out, and I know that wherever Kieto is now, that he is also happy for me, and everyone around me.

No matter what life will throw my way, I will be able to get through it, as long as Sesshomaru is by my side. I can't wait until my next adventure that I will have with all of my friends, family, and of course my love, Sesshomaru.

~The End~

Author's Note:

I just wanted to thank everyone for the views, favorites and follows that I have gotten. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it too. Keep an eye out for whatever story I will write next. Thank you all again.

J.G.


End file.
